


but imagine seeing boris among the trees and moss in the middle of the night and stuff.

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, don't light an unprotected fire in a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: both got bored after not being able to find any treasures, so naturally they resort to arson.





	but imagine seeing boris among the trees and moss in the middle of the night and stuff.

“Hmmm. Well this stick seems dry enough” Millie announced after searching the ground for any good sized pieces of wood to burn because she and Tim tam were in the middle of the forest and both got bored after not being able to find any treasures, so naturally they resort to arson.  
“Good. Break in half” the small gremlin commanded. They walked over to a pile of leaves and twigs that were arranged in a pile. Tim tam stuck their hand out to Millie “Give.” 

After five minutes of watching them vigorously rubbing the sticks over the tinder, Millie piped up “AAAaaaaugh… c'mon it’s not gonna work”  
Tim tam twisted their head backwards, drilling their eyes onto her. “Patience-“  
Pointing a stick out, “is the key to achieving total glorious dominance.”

“What?” 

Tim tam put their arm down. “Wait.”

“Hmm...” Millie grabbes the stick from their hand. She may fear clowns but she doesn’t fear the devil. “I think I have a better idea!” She jumps into a fighting pose with the stick now pointed back at them. “SWORD FIGHT!”  
Tim tam holds onto the other stick and gets on their feet. 

After a few minutes of striking out against each other with mischievous laughter, Millie freezes up and holds her hands out into a T for “time out”  
“Did you hear that?” She whispers to them. Tim tam listens out to the surroundings for a few moments before shaking their head. “Probably just bird”

“Or a clown?” She hushly screamed. 

“Or Habit.” Tim tam says it in their usual monotonous matter-of-factly way so it was difficult for Millie to take it as jokingly or not. 

Her sweat turned ice cold and held her breath. “...haHaa… yeah right, He’s probably too busy to ever get out of his office!” 

“Humans are unpredictable” 

Millie scoffed to appear tougher “Yeah well there’s one of him and two of us. One knee each for us to destroy.”

Tim tam nodded in thought before they heard a sound as well. A snap of a stick. Both of them were in a thicket with bushes too high to see over. They stayed still but held their stick above their head, when did it suddenly become sharpened? Millie stared at it and was glad she didn’t get poked with it. There were a few more snaps and rustling emitting through the air. 

Oh man what if it really was him? Millie held onto her stick tightly. I’m too young to die, I’m like 3. The thicket may be too big to see through it but at least that means that no one can look into it. The snapping got closer.  
At this point Millie would happily take the option of clown. 

Tim tam was waiting for the moment to strike if worse comes to worse. They were so still, it was hard to tell if they were even breathing the whole time. Well this IS Tim tam, it’s hard to tell anything about them. When the twigs snapped right next by they sprang out from the bushes. 

“T-TREVOR?” Millie screeched out. 

“Uhh yeah that’s me.” He was on his slammed onto his back by a non blinking purple thing now standing on top of him pointing a needle like stick to his face. Werewolf powers won’t save him from Tim tam. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?” She got into a new fighting stance with her hands balled up. 

“NOTHING! I come out here to theorize. And brood.” He yelped back when Tim tam stepped off. “DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BE THE ONLY WEREWOLF YOU KNOW OF?” 

“No I’m like 1.”


End file.
